1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electronic commerce and pertains particularly to methods for saving content created using an online collage editor.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of electronic commerce also known as ecommerce, there are project-oriented Websites where users may create and edit works including models, poems, art, and photo-based products. Websites catering to photo-based editing promote online publishing and online transacting relative to printed works. The current state of such electronic services leaves much to be desired. Many of these services have fixed templates and multiple interfaces for project editing, making it tedious to get the desired output.
Other problems with the current state of photo-based services include inflexibility of the editor interface relative to process steps for editing content. Most such processes are not transparent and could lead to errors in printing and therefore in the final output product. Furthermore, each typical project is initiated from scratch in a way that does not promote efficiency from start to finish of a project.
Another problem with current online collage-based editors is that a user may lose a lot of data if something unforeseen happens within the environment that would typically cause the editor to crash or otherwise close down inadvertently.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a method for intelligently saving data relative to edited content created in an online collage editor.